


Goblin Spring Festival

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [21]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Paul McCartney and Wings, Singing, Spring, fairies and goblins, new dress, something stupid I wrote, spring festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Goblins hold their first Spring Festival in a really long time.





	Goblin Spring Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Just something stupid I thought of...

Wearing her work outfit, a loose fitting sleeveless cornflower dress with a seamstress apron made from daisy petals over the top, Dawn came rushing into her sister’s room barefoot, with a finished dress draped over her arms. 

“TaDa!!!!” Dawn yelled and held the dress up for Marianne, who sat at the dressing table of her old bedroom, doing her makeup for the festival that was this evening in the goblin kingdom. Marianne turned and gasped, her eyes round and her mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“Dawn, you have out done yourself!” Marianne hopped up and raced over to take the dress from her sister. She held it up so that the dying spring sunlight coming in through the balcony could catch the beauty of the dress that her little sister had slaved over to make for her. 

Marianne would be attending the first Goblin Spring Celebration in years. The goblins had stopped having them when Bog became king and banished love from the Dark Forest, but with the engagement of the goblin king and his queen-to-be, and the lifting of the ban, Bog was also bringing back all of the goblin holidays that he had banished from the calendar as well. This spring celebration was a rather big deal and Marianne, as his bride-to-be wanted to look her very best. So she had come to her sister for help. It wasn’t that there weren’t wonderful seamstresses in the Dark Forest, but she wanted something extra special and only Dawn could do that. Marianne also wanted to surprise Bog with something very spring-like and feminine, something completely different from her usual attire of slim fitted tunics and leggings and that had meant going to her sister. As Marianne stood with the dress held up, she smiled. She had been justified in going to Dawn for this. Dawn had not only created a gorgeous dress, but she had made a dress that seemed to combine aspects of both the Fairy Kingdom and Marianne’s new home, the Dark Forest. 

The dress was made from a combination of spider silk, butterfly wings and dragonfly wings. The full skirt was made from panels of purple, black and white butterfly wings that formed a slight bell shape as they descended from the waist of the dress. The apex of the wings rimmed the bottom of the dress which would give the skirt flow and sway when she moved. Between the layers of wings was a white spider silk petticoat and the dress would end at Marianne’s knees showing off part of her legs. 

The top of the dress was made from overlapping panels of combined butterfly wings, the same color as the skirt, and see through panels of dragonfly wings which looked clear until the light brushed over those sections. That was when they glittered with purple and green with a shimmering effect. The bodice was held in place by ribbons of pink dyed spider silk. The collar was decorated with pastel spring blossoms that wrapped around the low dipping neckline and up over the shoulders of the sleeveless garment. Marianne’s thighs would be bare with a short pair of shorts underneath, so she could move around without worrying about flashing the entire population of the Dark Forest kingdom, and a pair of purple flower petal boots that laced up to Marianne’s knees. The finishing touch was a headband that Dawn had decorated on the side with the same pastel flowers that circled the neckline. 

Marianne pressed her lips together, not smiling just yet as her thoughts swirled to asking her sister to make her wedding dress...but not yet. She may be a princess and future queen to both the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest, but she was still a big sister...so she let Dawn stew for a couple of seconds. 

Despite Marianne’s prior exclamation, Dawn watched her sister with anticipation, her hands wrapped together while her sister held the dress up and examined it. When 

Marianne said nothing right away Dawn whispered, a hint of shock in her voice. “You don’t like it?” 

Marianne stared at the dress then glanced over at her sister her lips twisted in what appeared to Dawn to be critical evaluation, but in reality was Marianne trying not to grin. Dawn was on the verge of tears. Marianne giggled feeling a little mean. “This is amazing Dawn!” 

“Really?” Dawn vibrated, on the verge of an explosion of excitement that she was holding in check just in case she was wrong… 

“Dawn, this is the most beautiful dress you have ever created!” Marianne gushed. “I can’t wait to wear it tonight!” 

Dawn squealed and threw her arms around Marianne’s neck. “Oh, I’m so glad you like it! I was so worried!!” After a moment Dawn leaned back and punched her sister in the arm. “You are so mean!” 

Marianne hugged Dawn with one arm while holding the dress out with the other so that Dawn wouldn’t wrinkle her creation and laughed at her sister’s reaction and weak punch. She hugged her sister tightly and whispered. “Thank you Dawn, this means so much.” 

Dawn returned her hug pressing her cheek to her sister’s. “You are so welcome Marianne.” 

Dawn stepped back smiling. “I love you sis; I’m so happy for you. I love Bog so much and you two are just so adorable together.” 

Marianne blushed then sighed softly. “I’m a little worried about tonight, you know.” 

“Why?” Dawn asked taking the dress from her sister and laying it across the bed, at the same time grabbing her sister’s shoulders and maneuvering her back over to her vanity. 

Marianne chewed her bottom lip as Dawn sat her down in front of the mirror. “Just...this is so important to Bog, to his whole kingdom. They haven’t celebrated a spring festival in a very long time. It’s special and important and the fact that Bog wants me there…I’m worried I’ll make a mess of things.” 

Dawn gave her sister a look that communicated her annoyance with her. “Marianne, of course he wants you there! You’re his fiancee! He loves you, so don’t be so silly. Besides, you guys are living together!! He probably wouldn’t be having this festival if it wasn’t for you, sis. For my hot shot big sister you get some funny ideas.” Dawn started to fuss with her sister’s hair running her fingers through her wild brown hair just as Marianne’s three handmaidens came bursting through the pink rami curtains that hung over the balcony entrance. The little fey tinkled and fluttered in their high, singsong voices. The three of them fluttered around Marianne, clearly excited to see her, whirled around her head for a moment in pure joy. 

Marianne laughed. “Hi! Yes, yes, I’m here!” 

Dawn laughed stepping back out of the way to let the little flowery fey whip around her sister. Marianne laughed. “Calm down! It's only been a couple of weeks.” 

The little fey twittered, finally settling down around her head. Marianne smiled. “Would you guys mind helping me with my hair? I’m going to a goblin spring festival and that…” She pointed at the dress. “... is what I’m wearing.” 

Lilac, the purple fey and leader of the little trio smiled brightly, her singsong voice twittered lightly. “Yes!” 

Her sisters, Zinnia and Carnation seemed to buzz with happiness. Dawn grinned walking back over to plant a kiss on her sister’s cheek. “Go. Have fun. Remember, Bog loves you and there is nothing you could do to ruin their festival.” 

Dawn began to head toward the door when Marianne frowned. “Wait, aren’t you coming? I could have sworn that Bog sent out invitations…” 

Dawn smiled with a little shake of her head. “Nope, not this time. I have a date.” 

Marianne turned fully around while the fey sisters continued to tug and pull at her hair. “A date?” 

Dawn blushed. “It's the first chance Sunny and I have had to get away alone. I mean, we would love to come, but…” 

Marianne grinned. “Bog will understand, though he’ll be disappointed that Sunny won’t be singing.” 

“I know...but next year we’ll be there, promise.” Dawn grinned and slipped out the door. Marianne turned back around smiling, her cheeks pink with pleasure. She sighed, looking at the little flower fey buzzing around her head. “Okay girls, make me look stunning.” 

* 

It was twilight, the last dying rays of sunlight filtered down through the trees casting long shadows and golden light through the branches of the trees creating interesting patterns on the ground below in the Dark Forest. The first night of the Goblin Spring Festival was tonight. Bog frowned gripping his staff tightly as he took a deep breath. He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on as he walked around the festival area to see how things were going. 

The festival area was a large clearing in the heart of the Dark Forest surrounded by stones that had been erected centuries ago by other goblins, and it was where they had decided to hold the first spring festival in many, many years...more years than he cared to count. Not only was that in itself important, but he had made the mistake of inviting the Fairy Kingdom to the festival...Idiot he thought to himself. He let his love for Marianne and the happiness she brought him run over his common sense like a dung beetle. He should never have agreed to the festival and he should never have invited the Fairy Kingdom...this was going to be a disaster. He should have waited until next year, should have made this year a trial run, just to see if they could pull off a festival that didn’t disintegrate into drunken singing and contests of strength at the best...farting and lewd jokes at the worst...especially with the king...his future father-in-law in attendance. Bog groaned. He should never, ever have done this...stupid idiot that he was...but...He sighed. Marianne under the moonlight, dancing in his arms...Bog shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself. He was helplessly in love and that image alone had been enough to get him to bring back all the goblin holidays he had banished. 

But at this moment his concern had to be to get this damn festival organized so that the Dark Forest didn’t look like it was populated by...well...goblins. Bog groaned. The festival area looked like a storm had come through and ripped everything to shreds! There were half erected tents and stalls, the firefly lights had escaped and were running around loose, there were tiny goblin children everywhere...running around like they had been sucking on sugar water and honey all day. He could hear the sound of weary mothers yelling at these same children to “get back here” and “let their mother work” or they would not be going to the festival tonight. There were goblins balanced precariously on ladders, throwing streamers up while others were swinging by to and fro over head, dangling from long ropes doing spirits knew what--in addition to the goblins who were decorating. 

There were nearly too many scents of cooking in the air as one section of the festival area was dedicated to food stands...almost too many food stands--from the cluttered and confined look--but at least this area, Bog observed as he walked nearby, seemed to be have some semblance of order. And that was when an explosion of fire shot into the air burning a bright blue before the flames came rushing back down to earth to the cheers of the gathered goblins who all started shouting. 

“LARVAE POP!” 

Bog stood there for a moment frowning. “What?” 

“Oh they are just laughing because Woodear is frying up moth larvae, and when he’s not careful they’ve been popping...sorta like fireworks, your majesty.” 

Bog jumped a foot, his wings jerking out in surprise, his long legs coming off the ground as he twisted around and looked down to see Stuff standing next to him. She smiled and gave him a salute. 

Bog snarled. “When did…” 

“It’s really funny sir!” 

Bog yelped, jumping again, all arms legs and wings only to whip around and find Thang on his other side giving him a salute with a big gap-toothed smile. 

Bog snarled. “Spirits of the pit, I swear! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

In unison the two goblins smiled. “Yes sir.” 

Bog sighed trying to regain his composure. “So, how are the musicians doing?” 

Thang and Stuff exchanged a look, but it was Thang who spoke up. “Swell sir…” 

Bog made a sour face. “Just...just show me.” 

The two goblins began walking and led their king to the other side of the fairground where a stage had been set up on top of a stump that had a nice large piece of wood still attached from where the tree had split and fallen years ago. The place where the body of the tree had split from the stump stuck up in the back creating a natural “backstage” which had been painted and decorated rather haphazardly with flowers. For goblins, it was the height of artistic achievement with the flowers and paint, made to look like a scene on the lake. 

By fairy standards however...Bog frowned. 

The musicians were a mixed group of goblins, only a few of whom Bog recognized from the castle (the old castle that is, the new one was bigger and required a larger staff. He had only seen maybe ten or twenty of the roughly fifty plus goblins that helped run the new castle, which took up the entire hollowed out insides of an ancient oak tree. His mother pretty much took care of the staff, which was good because Bog knew he did not have the patience for it.) There were a couple of guards...Bog searched his memory...Crust and Foot, two maids...Cleo and Jellydisc, the gardener...Piggy and the dragonfly wrangler...named Navel, and one goblin named Snakeskin who Bog had no idea what he did except smoke psychedelic weed and make rude gestures at everyone in the halls of the castle. (He had asked his mother once, but she had assured him Snakeskin had a job and that she would make sure he stopped being rude. Right now Bog had to hope his mother had taken care of the idiot because that would be all he needed, a high, rude goblin making rude comments at the fairies in attendance tonight.) 

Bog watched and listened as the ragtag group tuned. He wasn't actually sure if that was what they were doing...tuning their instruments. It sounded more like they were trying to see who could produce the worst possible sound in the world while drinking. The group of musicians all had bark mugs full of goblin beer; he could smell the rich earth smell of the drink before he had even approached within a few steps to the stage. 

Bog reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Part of his plan was to have some beautiful music, to show the fairies that goblins had art and culture--and to dance with Marianne. That was, for him, to be the highlight of this entire nightmare, a slow dance with Marianne in his arms. But as he stood there listening to the clearly drunk musicians, Bog was ready to call the whole festival off. 

He looked down at Thang. “Who gave them beer?” 

Thang frowned looking confused by the question before he leaned behind Bog to look over at Stuff for an answer. Stuff leaned over to share a look and shrugged. Thang frowned...oh dear he thought. 

“Ah sir, I don’t know.” 

Bog shook his head. Maybe, just maybe they weren’t so far gone… “All right. Musicians!” 

The entire group on the stage turned to look at their king, then they all started to fall all over themselves bowing and muttering drunkenly. 

“Yer Majagsy...yer kingship...yer tallness…” Which ended with a burst of drunken laughing. 

Bog rolled his eyes before he spoke. “All right, yes. I want to hear what you were going to play this evening.” 

One of the goblins...oh bugger, Bog noticed it was Snakeskin. Snakeskin was skinny, looking more like something that would wash up on the shore of the river that ran through the forest than a goblin with his mud colored skin, and the mane of shaggy mud colored hair that hid his eyes. He reminded Bog of and overgrown silverfish, came to the front of the stage. “Sure thing kingy!” 

Before Bog could mutter a curse at him, Snakeskin turned and giggled. “On three!” 

Everyone grabbed their instruments, but what came from them was anything except music. Bog dropped his staff in his haste to get his hands over his ears. Thang reached out to grab his king’s regnal staff, the entire thing taking the little goblin with it as it hit the ground. Stuff threw her hands up over her ears, wincing in sympathy at Bog, then gasping to see Thang pinned under the staff which left her with a conundrum...help the goblin she loved get up, or let her ears bleed? She sighed, Thang was kicking his feet looking like a fish out of water...she dropped her hands and rushed over to help the little goblin. 

Bog yelled at the top of his lungs. “ENOUGH!” 

The entire festival’s activities stopped. 

Bog sighed dropping his hands then pointed one long clawed finger at the musicians. “Out. Out now before I have your tongues…” 

“Bog!!” 

The sharp yell came from behind him. Bog spun around to see his mother standing behind him in her new maple leaf dress (designed especially for her by Dawn), her frizzy red hair pulled up into a high ponytail looking like an explosion at the top of her head, held in place by a rope of thorny vine and topped with a colorful begonia. 

“Bog, no threatening to remove parts. You promised Marianne you wouldn’t…” She scolded her son, her hands on her hips. 

Bog rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

He turned back on the goblins littering the stage and snarled low and dangerous. “Go.” 

The goblins all made squeaks as they rushed off the stage together. Bog watched them go with narrowed eyes before he turned back to his mother with a long suffering sigh. 

“Wonderful. No music for tonight.” 

“I thought Sunny…?” Griselda began, but Bog shook his head. “Not tonight, he and Dawn have a date.” 

“Aww!! That’s so cute!” she cooed before stepping closer to her son, watching Stuff and Thang carrying her son’s staff. “Bog, we can still have music.” 

“How?” Bog asked as his mother took his hand and led him along. 

“Why don’t you sing?” she asked with a smile. “Marianne would love it.” 

Bog stopped in midstep. “Mom! I can’t!” 

She turned to glare up at her son. “Why ever not? You have a fabulous voice. Any girl would be swooning to have you sing a song for her.” 

“I’m...I’m the king...the fairies…” Bog said. 

Griselda pierced her son with a stern gaze. He may be the king, but she was still his mother. “Bog, that girl loves you and the fairies, well fook the fairies. They either take you as you are or not at all. And what does it really matter? This is your kingdom and you will be singing to the fairy you love, so who cares what they think?” Griselda grabbed his arm and tugged Bog along with her. “Now stop your worrying. Go clean up and I’ll take care the rest of things here.” 

Bog opened his mouth to protest, but his mother simple put her hands on his rear and shoved. “Go!” 

Bog muttered, taking his offered staff from Stuff. “I swear, I’m the only king who still gets bossed around by his mother.” 

Stuff and Thang shared a grin as they followed Bog into the castle. 

* 

Marianne smiled at herself in the mirror doing a little twirl of happiness before she hurried out of her room, her handmaidens flying along with her and raced down the hall to her father's room. She was going to be accompanying her father along with the rest of the fairy delegation, for appearances, even though everyone knew Marianne lived with the goblins. But she was also doing it to help her father. Dagda was nervous about going to the Dark Forest and attending a goblin celebration. He hadn’t really articulated what it was he was nervous about, but Marianne was nervous about her father saying or doing something to unintentionally offend Bog, his mother or well...any goblins. The goblins, while not mannered in the same way as the fairies, were all good people and she loved their king with all her heart. She hoped that this would be the first of many shared festivals and celebrations. She just needed to show her father how wonderful the goblins were, how much in common they all had with each other! 

As she flew down the hall, she weaved around other fairies who were all coming out in their finest to fly to the Dark Forest. Everyone was chattering, the air charged with excitement. There was laughing and smiles…Please spirits let this be a good experience for everyone, Marianne thought to herself as she yelled. “Excuse me! Princess coming through!” 

She came to her father’s room only to find the door open, and no one inside. Marianne frowned and twisted deftly in the air before heading down toward the throne room. He might be there. 

With her handmaidens trailing behind her like colorful wind streams, Marianne zipped over the heads of other fairies on her way to the throne room, where she found her father. He was testing out the travel throne; four rather large young fairy men were slowly lifting him up as her father fussed. 

“Not so fast boys! You’ll catapult me into the Dark Forest instead of carrying me!” Dagda grabbed the arms of the throne holding on as the four young men wobbled with him before setting him back down again. Dagda let out a sigh then saw his eldest daughter. 

“Marianne!” 

He hopped up and hurried over to his daughter pulling her into an embrace before he held her out, his hands on her shoulders. 

“Look at you! You look lovely.” He smiled with warmth. 

Marianne stepped back and did a little twirl. “Dawn made it. Isn’t it incredible?” 

Dagda smiled. “Your sister is gifted. So…” He looked slightly nervous. “Are you ready my dear?” 

Marianne smiled. “Yep! Don’t worry Daddy; this is going to be fun. I promise.” 

Dagda sighed. “I keep telling myself…” 

“Daddy, please. Bog is nervous about this too. He wants to make a good impression.” Marianne walked her father back to his travel throne and sat him down. “You be nice and try to have a good time.” 

Dagda smiled. “I promise to be on my best behavior.” 

Marianne chuckled. 

* 

The moon was rising high in the night sky, the stars twinkling with happiness in a cloudless evening sky. The festival grounds were alight with the twinkle of lightning bugs, the smell of good food and someone playing a guitar somewhere within the festival grounds. The smell of cooking food and sweets was mixed with the delicate scent of spring blossoms and the new growth of spring plants. 

Bog was sitting on his new throne; the seat was positioned slightly above the festival so that he could look down on the festivities, but also where he could be seen by everyone else. He had cleaned up and “dressed” with a cape around his shoulders made from spider silk, lily-of-the-valley leaves, and the white petals of Queen’s cup flowers, pinned in place with an amber brooch that had been his father’s. Next to him was a throne for Marianne, a matching one to his...this would be her first time seeing the delicately carved chair. It was carved with flowers and vines, the moon and butterfly wings, everything that she represented: beauty, love and light, all the things she had brought him. The throne was his gift to her for the Spring celebration to represent his love, his high regard and the fact that she was to be his queen. Her chair also matched Bog’s throne in that it was made from the same fallen oak from which his chair had been carved...another connection between them. On the other side of the throne that was to be Marianne’s was another intricately carved throne, this one equal in size to Bog and Marianne’s, but made from aspen wood; this one was Bog’s gift to her father. A throne carved with flowers and sunlight...but it also had a large seat equipped with a large cushion that was made from cushion moss so that it should be soft and comfortable for Marianne’s father. 

Bog just hoped he liked it. 

But right now, as Bog sat and waited on his throne, waited for the fairies, he thought he might be sick. His mother had badgered, pestered, pouted, and flattered until she had finally convinced Bog to sing Marianne a song with Thang and Stuff as his background musicians. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to sing in front of the entire Fairy Kingdom...in front of his future father-in-law...oh spirits of the pit! Bog thought this was going to be the first time he was seeing Marianne’s father since Marianne moved in with him full time...moved in with him which meant her father had to know they were...intimate. With his elbows on his knees, Bog dropped his face into his hands. This was going to be a disaster. 

“Oh Bog, sit up straight.” 

The sound of his mother’s voice was close. Bog raised his head and looked over. On his other side was his mother’s throne, the same one she had when his father had been king. They had saved it from the wreckage of the old castle to the joy of his mother. It was carved from a black walnut tree...just as his father’s had been. Right now his mother had flopped herself down and was kicking her legs back and forth like a child in an over-sized chair. 

She grinned at her son. “This is going to be fun Bog! Relax! Get some goblin ale in them, eat some fried locust, it will be great!” 

Bog opened his mouth to reply, but that was when he heard the sounds of trumpets. Oh fuck, they’re here! Bog thought as the tight ball that had been in his stomach all day decided to twist just a little tighter. 

He stood up, his hand clutching his staff nervously as he watched the fairies enter the festival grounds. Goblins had gathered in a thick crowd near his throne and the entrance to the festival grounds, watching the fairies. He swallowed as he took in how many fairies were actually coming, spilling into the festival grounds in a riot of colors. He had thought the delegation would be big...but this...Bog chewed his bottom lip. So many! It had to be everyone in their damn kingdom...shit, shit, shit...His mother reached out to lay her hand gently on her son's arm. Bog looked down at his mother who gave him a reassuring smile. 

“You got this honey.” 

Bog smiled, taking a deep breath and stood tall. But then he saw Marianne in her new dress and he suddenly couldn’t breathe correctly. She was always beautiful, but as she came to a landing beside her father Bog gripped his staff hard enough that the metal creaked and his blood rushed hot. 

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

* 

Marianne was flying beside her father’s travel throne while her handmaidens danced around her head, when she saw Bog. He was standing at his full height. She knew he always slouched, a self conscious reaction to be so much taller than everyone, an attempt to make himself smaller, but when he stood tall--which was rarely--Bog was magnificent. Marianne felt her heart start to pound, her blood running hot...oh mother spirit of the grove, he was so damn handsome she thought. 

The group approached Bog and he stepped down to meet them. Marianne’s father was lowered to the ground and he stood. Bog’s blue eyes shot over to Marianne. She could see how nervous he was, clear in those crystal blue eyes of his...Marianne smiled reassuringly at him and blew him a kiss. Bog’s cheeks exploded with color. He quickly turned back to face her father. 

The two monarchs face each other, and Bog bowed first. 

“Thank you King Dagda and Princess Marianne for joining us for the Goblin Spring Festival. “ He looked up and smiled. 

Dagda looked around at all the expectant faces, then at his daughter who wasn’t looking at him at all; her full attention was on Bog. He smiled. Marianne was so deeply in love, something he thought he would never see again, yet this goblin had brought his daughter so much joy, it made his heart swell. 

Dagda stepped forward and surprised Bog as he wrapped his arms around the tall lanky monarch and hugged him. 

“Thank you Bog!” Dagda said loudly. “We are overjoyed to be here!” 

The crowd of both goblins and fairies cheered. 

Bog grinned over Dagda’s head at Marianne who gave her future husband a wink. 

Bog pulled back. “I have a gift for both you and Marianne,” he said softly. 

Dagda smiled. “Oh my boy, you didn’t need to do that!” 

Bog put his hand on Dagda’s back and motioned with his staff. “This way.” 

Griselda waved as they stepped up onto the dais. “Hey Dagda! Marianne!! This is going to be a hoot!” 

Dagda laughed with a nod. “I’m sure.” 

Bog motioned them over to the thrones, taking a breath he pointed at Dagda’s with his staff. “This was made especially for you, sir.” 

Dagda blinked. The chair was beautiful, carved by the finest craftsmen (something he was surprised the goblins had.) The fairy king reached out and touched the cushion, quirking his brow in appreciation. 

Bog turned to Marianne. He blushed, but motioned to her throne. “I had this made for you...my future queen.” 

Marianne gasped when she saw the throne. The detail that had gone into the carvings, the delicate flowers, the butterflies that looked as if they would take flight at any moment. She noticed immediately that it was made from the same wood as Bog’s… 

“Oh Bog…” Marianne ran her hands over the smooth wood then looked up at the goblin she loved. Bog smiled softly. “Do you like it?” 

“Oh Bog, I love it.” Marianne turned and threw herself into his arms. Bog caught her with his free arm, holding his staff out of the way as he pressed her close against him. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Bog made a small sound of happiness, his tongue gently meeting hers. Marianne’s tongue slid tenderly along his; her arms tightened around his neck, her kiss deepening until Griselda cleared her throat and spoke loudly. 

“All right you two, that’s enough. Bog, don’t you have something else for Marianne?” 

Bog reluctantly released Marianne, his cheeks and the tip of his pointed ears red. Marianne giggled, her own cheeks rosy as they broke the kiss. 

Marianne smiled. “Something else?” 

Bog grimaced. “Well...yeah...sort of.” 

“He’s gonna sing!” Griselda said clapping her hands. “He is going to sing to start off the festivities!” 

Dagda, who was getting comfortable in his seat, grinned. “Really? How unusual.” 

Bog paled looking down at Marianne. “I don’t know about…” 

Marianne reached up and caught his face between her hands. “I would love to hear you sing Bog.” 

Bog pressed his lips together. Marianne brushed her thumbs over his cheeks rubbing her nose against his with a tender smile. “You will be wonderful Bog.You are wonderful Bog.” 

He smiled blushing deeply. “Only for you Marianne.” 

He handed her onto her throne and with a deep breath, holding his staff like it was the only thing keeping him standing, he motioned at Thang and Stuff to follow him. 

The crowds that had just started to mix, watched as the Bog King walked down to the stage. He managed--just barely--to keep himself from slouching as he made his way to the stage and walked onto it, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. Bog’s biggest fear, besides making a fool of himself, was that he would vomit and pass out...in front of the entriedy of both kingdoms, his future wife and his father-in-law. 

Bog took a deep breath as Thang and Stuff picked up their instruments. He turned toward the crowd, holding his staff with both hands as if it would provide some protection in addition to support. He looked out at the crowd that had gathered in front of him, then to the thrones where Marianne, Dagda and his mother sat. He swallowed nervously, took a deep breath, and then he began to sing into the amber jewel that was held in the center of the staff’s head like a heart. 

“Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time 

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you 

Maybe I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time 

And hung me on a line 

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you 

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man 

Who's in the middle of something 

That he doesn't really understand 

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman 

Who could ever help me 

Baby won't you help me understand…” 

* 

Marianne stood up slowly, listening to him sing, his voice soft, yet powerful and emotional. She could hear the slight hitch in his voice as his emotions made his singing break slightly. His eyes were cast down as he sang, then slowly rose up to meet her eyes. Everything, everyone else seemed to shrink...as if nothing else existed but Bog and her. A smile touched his lips as he sang, his full attention on the fairy he loved. Marianne’s bottom lip started to quiver, tears that she wasn’t aware of slowly slid down her cheeks as she watched Bog sing. She didn’t think she could love him more; she thought her heart was as full as it could be, but at that moment she realized that her love for him was bottomless, she loved him so completely that it almost hurt. 

Marianne brought her hands up to her mouth, tears continuing to fall as Bog brought the song to an end. 

“Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time 

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you 

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you…” 

* 

He took a breath as he held his staff against his chest, looking out on the crowd of goblins and fairies both. They were all silent, staring. Bog cursed to himself. Damn! He had just made the biggest fool of himself in front of both kingdoms!! Everyone was going to laugh! Marianne would be humiliated! Oh no...what if she was too humiliated to marry him? What would he do? 

Slowly the crowd started to applaud, coming alive again as if they had been under a spell, then they started to cheer until the crowd seemed to erupt. Bog stood there looking stunned, looking down at the crowd as if they had all gone insane. He had no idea what to do when he was hit by a flying object. 

The impact was so hard that he nearly flew off his feet, dropping his staff and grabbing the object that had hit him only to realize in the next moment that it was Marianne. She wrapped herself around him and pressed her lips against his mouth, her wings fluttering behind her with the intensity of her emotions. She held on tightly to him, pulling back only long enough to whisper for only his ears. 

“Bog that was beautiful!! I...I can’t believe you sang for me...I love you Bog. I love you with all my heart...I love you even if you didn’t sing, but I loved your singing and you are in so much trouble tonight.” She giggled saying the last bit with a growl in her voice, giving his cheek a good lick. 

Bog grinned lopsidedly as he held his fairy lover against him. 

* 

It was late. The festival was still going, the sounds of drunken singing could be heard throughout the clearing. There was still music being played, but the festival was finally starting to wind down. 

Bog and Marianne were hidden in a small batch of wild azaleas, the fireflies light danced through the pink and white petals making a gentle light dance over them. Marianne lay on her back while Bog laid stretched out beside her on his side. He tenderly combed his claws through her hair before leaning down to kiss her passionately. They had remained with the festivities all evening, but now that the party was coming to a close, they had found time to sneak off together. Marianne’s father and Bog’s mother were both drunk and playing a game of Gleek with Stuff. Thang was asleep, his head in Stuff’s lap. 

Marianne, herself slightly drunk, reached up to caress the scales of his scalp, her fingers tracing down his jaw, then along his neck. She dragged her tongue along his bottom lip, digging her fingers into his shoulder plates and pressed her body up against him. 

Bog, also just as drunk as Marianne, moaned softly, his claws dancing delicately along her throat, stopping just at her collar while his lips teased her skin and sent delicate ripples of pleasure over her. 

Marianne moaned softly. “Make love to me.” 

Bog blinked sitting up just a little on his elbow. “Here?” 

He looked around. They were well shielded by the flowers, but there were still a great many goblins and fairies wandering around the festival grounds right outside the security of the azalea blossoms. Marianne grinned tracing over where his chest plates overlapped. Bog shivered, her touch always excited him, the way she could be so tender yet so...wanton...her hand moved down his chest and over his stomach. 

“Yes Bog, right here. I want to make love to you right here under the flowers on the night of the spring festival.” Marianne punctuated her statement by kissing his eyes, his nose and his mouth. 

Bog giggled, the tips of his clawed tugging at the ribbons that held the front of her dress together until soft pink skin was exposed. 

“I suppose I could be persuaded.” 

* 

The sounds of giggles mixed with passionate moans and breathless sighs, mixed with exclamations of love flowed loudly from beneath the pink flowers of an azalea bush bringing the first Goblin Spring Festival in many a year to a close.


End file.
